


Nunchi

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Manipulative!Harry, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunchi </p>
<p>(Korean)</p>
<p>The subtle art of listening and gauging another’s mood. In Western culture, nunchi could be described as the concept of emotional intelligence. Knowing what to say or do, or what not to say or do, in a given situation.</p>
<p>Harry finds out in second year when the chamber of secrets is opened, whispers and rumour run through the shadows of the old school and the youngest Weasley, Ginny he thinks her name is, is taken in the night how to get Ron Weasley to do what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunchi

\---

Harry finds out in second year when the chamber of secrets is opened, whispers and rumour run through the shadows of the old school and the youngest Weasley, Ginny he thinks her name is, is taken in the night how to get Ron Weasley to do what he wants. 

All he has to do, and its so simple Harry doesn't know how he didn't see it before, is appeal to Weasley's sense of duty towards his family. 

After this Harry plays with the other boy, he pushes him and observes his behaviour. He's not surprised how easy it is to get the red haired boy to do what he wants if he appeals to his appeal to his duty towards his house and his sister before he's another chess piece on Harry's ever growing board. 

The only problem with his plans, a misplaced hair in an almost perfect photo, is Hermione Granger, a girl too lost in books to see the world around her for what it really is. 

It's unfortunate for Harry that she sometimes sees him and what he does to get what he desires, but it does allow him time to plan and she willingly gives herself to his plans, unknowingly becoming not another piece on the board but a plaything for Harry. If he allows her to see some of his plans and he allows her to figure out small things, insignificant things, he can get away with others. 

The only difficulty he has then is doing this without making it obvious what he's doing, yet still allow himself to be entertained by her attempts to gain the upper hand in a game that is unquestionably Harry's. 

(But then again, thats an art he learnt and perfected a long time ago growing up in the cupboard under the stairs and facing the Dursleys for his survival. And now, at Hogwarts Harry always gets what he wants."

\---


End file.
